The beginning of life
by Sora223Kasugano
Summary: You all have heard of the missing children incident? Follow young Grace and her friends on their mission to destroy the purple guy once and for all. After all, this is just the beginning of life. (Rated T)


**Hey guys! Sora here! And today I'm bringing y'all my first ever fan fiction. As you all know the story or horror game Five Nights At Freddy's... Theennn you might know this one...lemme just say that this story is about the missing children, howtheir lives are after they were murdered... Which animatronic they posses and such... Here's a little fee info you may wanna know.**

 ***They are all girls**

 ***They are all 12**

 **Thats it! Oh this also contains cussing so I may not recommend kids with the age below 11 read this... THAT'S IT Y'ALL!**

 **Enjooooooooy**

* * *

You all may know the missing children iincident that happened in 1987. Well this leads the story to a young girl aged 12 with bright gold hair, her name was Grace. She went there a typical normal day with her other four friends.

Grace walked around the pizzeria making sure everything is in tip top shape. But while she was walking, she bumped into one of her friends with brown hair. Nathanial or Nat as people call her. She isn't nice as people see her. She's always in a sour mood and is always rude. She will be nicer once you warm up to her.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU SHIT!" She yelled.

"Calm down Nat its only me!" Grace yelled back.

Nat dusted herself before proceeding to glare at the older girl. "Watch where your going brat." She said before walking to her other four friends while Grace just laughed it off. She sighed when she watched the other four girls hang around. Sure all of them were friends but she felt left out for some reason.

Then all four girls went to Grace. The tallest girl Cheyenne or Chey started speaking. "Grace why don't you hang around us?" She asked. Chey was the kind and caring one who could put everyone in a good mood. Grace sighed and shook her head.

"Nah, I gotta take care of the place." She said smiling weekly. Nat noticed the weekly smile and became worried. "You sure Grape? You don't seem like yourself lately." She said with full of concern.

Grace ruffled there brown haired girl's hair and continued to smile. "I'm fine Nat, go play and have fun again." She said. Nat glared at the older girl crossing her arms. "I ain't a kid Grace." Grace just laughed while walking away.

Grace walked in the toilet to wash her face. She pulled up her blue sleeve to reveal several cuts on her hand. No one knew about her cuts, its because she always pulls her sleeve down to cover it up. She was a victim of domestic abuse. Who abuses her? Her very own older brother Leon.

The gold haired girl began to cry in the bathroom. But not so far away, a golden bear walked towards her with a evil smirk. "Hey kid! Are you alright?" It asked.

"Gah! I-im fine..." She stuttered. The bear smiled. "Hey kid would ya mind following me, I need your help asking your friends to come down to the backstage for some cake." He asked. Grace thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay..."

Grace walked out the bathroom and approach her friends. "Guys.." She said. The rest look at her in confusion.

"Yes what?" Jessica, or Jess said.

"Um the golden bear animatronic told me to ask you guys to go to the backstage for cake." She replied but at that very moment, Annas ran straight down to the backstage with Jess following after.

Chey looked at Grace nervously and followed leaving Nat and Grace behind. "This better not be a trick. If this is a trick, I'll murder you!" She said before storming off, Grace following behind.

Once everyone was down, the golden bear laughed. "HoHoHo eat all the cake you want! After all, this is a surprise." Annas raised her hand.

"What surprise?!" She asked eagerly.

The bear laughed again. "Hold on let me go get it." The bear said before walking away.

Nat turned to Grace worriedly. "I don't like where this is going." She muttered. Grace sighed and nodded.

The bear came back...but wait? Is he a bear? A human all dressed in purple came out of the shadows holding a knife. He sharpened it and walked over to Annas.

"wait! What are you doing?! This isn't funny! No...STOP!" But before anything else happened, Annas was dead. Jess immediately broke into tears glaring at the purple guy.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled while running up to the guy but it was to late...she died as well. The purple guy turned to the other three girls and killed two.

Grace was the only one there. She sat there crying hard. "P-please...w-why ar-are you d-do-doing t-thi-this..." She whimpered.

The purple guy smirked and whispered in her ear. "It will be all over soon." He then killed the golden haired girl.

He chuckled and stuffed all of them into suits.

But from the shadows, someone was there watching the whole death screen.

"Poor little spirits"

* * *

 **So how was it guys? Well that doesn't matter now! Please add to favorites, follow this story and review! Bye!**

 **-Sora Out**


End file.
